Her Name Was Clara
by breather89
Summary: I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I was Clara Oswald. I was born to save the Doctor. But my name wasn't always Clara. My name wasn't Clara every time I saved the Doctor. Sometimes I didn't have brown hair or pale skin. Sometimes I wasn't even human. Or humanoid. There are only so many places a humanoid can reside, anyway. But I was always there.


Her Name Was Clara

 _I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I was Clara Oswald. I was born to save the Doctor._

 _But my name wasn't always Clara. My name wasn't Clara every time I saved the Doctor. Sometimes I didn't have brown hair or pale skin. Sometimes I wasn't even human. Or humanoid. There are only so many places a humanoid can reside, anyway._

 _But I was always there. I was always saving the Doctor._

 _I'm born, I live, I die._

Her name was Lynda with a Y.

She lived in the year 100,100. She lived on Earth, amongst the chromescrapers and ziggers and went to school and left with eighty-seven Exceed-Levels.

There were always stories of people being picked for gameshows. Gameshows that everyone sat around and got bored of.

Where everyone died.

But there was nothing else. Nothing, they said.

Not since the Doctor came.

She knew that name. She had no idea why. She needed to save the Doctor.

So when she went up to Big Brother on Channel 44 she knew she had to say goodbye to her family on the camera. She'd never see her family again, all thirty-seven members of them, the average family size for 100,100.

Lynda met the Doctor when he arrived unexpectedly inside the house. A northerner with a big nose and big ears. They escape. They fought.

And she waited, as those monsters came up the lift shaft.

She died saving the Doctor.

 _I'm running to save the Doctor._

Her name was Ohica and she was a member of the Sisterhood.

She lived with them in the caves, drawing ships closer to meet their doom. Morbius had come, Morbius had died.

When the stranger with the brown curly hair and the coloured scarf had come by and said he was called the Doctor, she felt compelled to do _something_ other than what Maren wanted to do, as the sacred flame was burning out and she was dying.

She knew she needed to save him.

The Sisterhood drove the reanimated body of Morbius, made from the dead that had crash-landed, over the edge of the cliff. She took her opportunity to go to the scientist Solon's basement.

Ohica had found the girl, Sarah, with the Doctor, who had been lying on the floor, dying. They needed to use the Elixir of Life that they were saving for Maren. But she told them to give it to him.

As the blue box disappeared, Ohica felt she had done it. She saved the Doctor.

 _I have to save the Doctor._

She was Dolly and she was a barmaid in the year 1599.

She had always felt grateful when the great playwright William Shakespeare came here from Stratford. His new theatre was already up and she always loved to go.

When he arrived, the Doctor, Shakespeare was about to show a new play called _Love Labour's Won_. Dolly was rather interested in this strange man in the brown, tight clothes and coat, travelling with a Moorish girl. She had shown them to a room and had wondered if this was the Doctor that her head was always telling her about?

Dolly had gone to clean Shakespeare's room when she had seen him slumped over his desk. She had then seen the witch standing there.

Dolly screamed loudly. Screamed loud enough to alert the beckon him. Because if she hadn't entered to see this, no-one may have put the pieces together until it was too late.

She died saving the Doctor.

 _But I always know it's him._

Her name was Katarina and she was a handmaid to the priestess Cassandra in the city of Troy.

She lived inside the city walls, as the Greeks outside were ready to attack, as they did so for as long as she could remember.

But when the wooden horse arrived and she was shown a man who called himself the Doctor, although others called him Zeus, she was curious. Was this old man really the god?

And when they went to that other world, she was terrified. Strange things were happening and she knew she had to save her Doctor, as he preferred her to call him.

She was soon sucked out into an airless place and couldn't breathe, as she had to do this. Those men threatened Zeus and she needed to save him as they used her as a hostage. If she had not been there, they would have attacked him.

She died saving the Doctor.

 _I'm born, I live, I die._

Her name was Sara Kingdom.

Her name was close enough but she looked completely different. She trained with her brother and was living in the year 4000. As she fought, she knew she needed to find him.

She needed to find the Doctor.

When the old man had come and they flew away, she did her best to stop the enemy.

But as she lay in the desert and aged to death, she died knowing she had completed her destiny.

She died saving the Doctor.

 _I'm running to save the Doctor._

Her name was Jenny and she was a maid at Farringham School in 1913.

She was lucky to be in her position and she knew that she always did her best to please the headmaster and her other betters at the school. The only other female was that young matron and Jenny felt unbearably bored.

But that handsome Mr Smith came to be the history teacher and he brought his maid Martha. Martha was a strange girl. Not just because she was the first black person who had lived in the village as far as Jenny was aware, but because she was young and happy and talked in strange ways.

Martha thought something had crashed near the school and she acted even more oddly than usual. Jenny didn't think anything of it until scarecrows took her away.

That strange creature that killed her, Mother-of-Mine, was frustrated later. She had wanted to take Martha.

And if she had taken Martha, Mr Smith would have died human.

Jenny died saving the Doctor.

 _I have to save the Doctor._

Her name was Rita Connolly and she lived with her husband Eddie and son Tommy in London in 1953.

They had just brought a television and were eagerly awaiting the coronation. Rita just wished that Eddie treated her properly.

Then something came out of the television and did something to her mother. The television took her face.

Then the strange man with the pinstripe suit had come along and that funny blonde girl had been with him and she had told Eddie off for ordering Rita around. Rita had never seen a girl act like that before and certainly not to Eddie.

She had asked if the man was a doctor, not just because she wanted to know what had happened to her mother and thought a doctor would help, but because she wondered if this was connected to voices in her head.

Tommy and the Doctor had saved everyone while something happened with the television during the coronation. She wasn't sure what, but she had the courage to leave Eddie after it all finished.

She had never even said thank you to the Doctor for saving her mother. But Rita would wonder if she had never met Eddie and gave birth to Tommy, who had helped the Doctor, if those monsters would have come through and killed the viewers.

 _But I always know it's him._

Her name was Hawthorne and she lived in Aldbourne in Wiltshire.

She was a white witch and did her best to help. Maybe even magic could answer why she always felt as if she needed to save somebody called 'the Doctor'.

Then a strange man named Magister had come along and became the new vicar. She didn't approve of him. He spoke and acted as if he were a gentleman, but she knew that he seemed suspicious.

Then a white-haired man in a yellow car had come along, calling himself the Doctor, and events led to him being tied to a maypole and about to be killed by Morris dancers.

If Hawthorne had not come out and stopped them, they likely would have killed him.

As she left, she thought that the voices in her head had been guiding her along this path.

She saved the Doctor.

 _I'm born, I live, I die._

Her name was Angela Price, later Mrs Moore. She had worked at the Cybus Industries until she found a file on the mainframe.

She did something that she never wanted to happen. But she had to.

She ran from her husband and children. They thought she was dead and she knew this had to be this way. It kept them safe.

She found the Preachers, Ricky and Jake. They were working hard to stop Cybus Industries with their strange creations. Angela wondered if they ever would. She wondered if the Doctor was out there, because something in her head told her that she needed to save someone with his name.

Then he came, at last.

He was a young man with a blonde girl by his side and before she knew it, Mrs Moore was exploring a tunnel with the Doctor. She told him her real name and she had told no-one else. She just felt this strange link towards him.

He claimed to be from far away, from another universe. Well, Angela hadn't expected that.

When they had come across a Cyberman and Angela had knocked it to the floor, the Doctor had done something to make the machine go to sleep.

Angela had said that these things needed to be stopped. But then she felt an electrical pulse go through her from a Cyberman that snuck up behind them.

If she hadn't been there, it likely would have simply killed the Doctor. She died saving the Doctor.

 _I'm running to save the Doctor._

Her name was Todd and she was part of an expedition to the planet Deva Loka, an enormous jungle where they set up base.

But three members of the team disappeared and never came back and Todd began to worry about how safe this expedition was supposed to be. Sanders, her superior, went offer to explore and then the second-in-command, Hindle, started to go insane.

Then he had arrived at their dome. He called himself the Doctor. He was young, blonde and wore what Todd had been told was a cricket jumper. He had two young friends, one of whom, a woman named Tegan, was still out in the wilderness.

Todd soon found herself confronted with her superiors going absolutely mad and the female natives said that the Mara, a snake who possessed people, was to blame.

When it had been resolved, the Doctor and his friends vanished. Todd hadn't even said goodbye.

But she somehow _knew_ that she saved the Doctor.

 _I have to save the Doctor._

She was a member of the Sibylline Sisterhood in Pompeii.

The sisterhood always talked of a blue box that would one day arrive. A little voice had talked in her head of someone called the Doctor. Even when she started, she always linked the two. The gods were telling her that these were connected. She would have to wait.

Then it happened. One of her sisters said that the blue box had arrived.

A man named the Doctor had come, had called the sisterhood mad and said the mountain would kill everyone here.

But even as she was sent to take the Doctor's woman, a redhead who said the mountain would kill in the morning, she took a second to glance at him.

A man with brown hair and a brown, tight tunic. Not what she had imagined.

But something in her head told her to delay the woman's sacrifice. She did not know why. Maybe the gods wanted the blasphemer to see his woman die.

But even as the man arrived and threw water on their High Priestess, she did not react.

The mountain top blew and the roof fell in. But even as she died, she knew that this was meant to be.

 _But I always know it's him._

She worked at U.N.I.T, back in the seventies.

Being the only woman, the tea-lady, among a bunch of soldiers and old men got tedious very quickly. But then he came. The man who they said was called the Doctor.

An older gentleman, wearing a cape and frilled collars, he always worked with that scientist Miss Shaw in the laboratory or out in the field. She didn't know. Just that this man was probably not of Earth.

She didn't just hand out the tea, though. Sometimes she sent messages when suspicious people were arriving. Once she had even handed a map of a castle to the Doctor, who had been saying something about an invisible sloth.

Even when she was on her deathbed forty years later, she knew.

She knew that she was there to help the Doctor.

 _Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second just to find him._

Her name was Clara O. She was a member of the Happiness Patrol in the twenty-fourth century.

Being in the Happiness patrol meant that she had to set an example. Stay happy, be positive, make sure that Killjoys were punished.

But one day, he arrived. The Doctor.

She had been separate from the rest of her group, as they were taking a rather troublesome young woman, Ace, away to become another member. Clara O had been doing her rounds when she saw the man calling himself the Doctor.

He had asked her where exactly he could find her, babbling something about the Kandyman being out of operation. Clara O knew it was against the rules, but she felt herself compelled to reply anyway.

He and the girl left shortly afterwards, when Helen A had disappeared. Clara O didn't know what had happened to him, but she did know that if it hadn't been for her, the Doctor would never have been able to reach his friend.

 _Just to save him._

Her name was Angela Clifford. She worked as an air stewardess and had been on a flight from New York to London Heathrow when the plane had suddenly disappeared into thin air and they had landed in a strange, boggy, rocky place.

Then he arrived. A man calling himself the Doctor, wearing a cricket jumper with some celery on the lapel. He had managed to get the plane out of the time warp and onto track again.

If she hadn't given little snippets of information, no matter how small, to the Doctor, they might never have gotten home.

 _But he never hears me._

Her name was Samantha Briggs. She grew up in post-war Liverpool with her parents and her brother Brian. But something also seemed to be at the back of her mind. She needed to save someone. She wasn't sure who or where, she only heard 'the Doctor'.

One day, her brother decided to go on a holiday with Chameleon Tours to Italy. However, when she got suspicious of his postcard, she decided to go south to Gatwick.

While she was there, Samantha met a young Scottish man in a kilt, who said that his friend might be able to help her. As they went to see him, the young man, Jamie his name was, said that his friend was called the Doctor.

Their two friends had gone missing as well and were looking for them. Before Samantha knew it, she was strapped to a table and almost duplicated. She learnt from the Doctor that everybody, including Brian and the Doctor's friends, were miniaturized, so that an alien species could take their places on Earth.

She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

Samantha said her goodbyes to them, but for as long as she lived, she never forgot them.

She had saved the Doctor.

 _Almost never._

Her name was Cameca. As she had passed her fifty-second year of her life, she, like all the other Aztec women, would spend the remainder of her days in pleasure. But she felt as if she had not done enough in her life; she dreamt sometimes that a man named 'the Doctor' would come and she would have to help him.

These dreams, which had occurred throughout her life, made her wonder if he was to be someone sent by the gods. She had looked out for him and awaited his arrival, but she was now old and he had still not come.

Then, out of nowhere, he did. She had been in the Garden of Peace, tending to some flowers, when a pale, white-haired man arrived. Cameca had felt herself attracted to him and when he said that he was named 'Doctor', she knew that he had come at last. He was here with a woman who claimed to be the goddess Yetaxa, as well as two others.

When Ixta, the chosen warrior, asked to see her and asked about the Doctor, Cameca knew that she had to think quickly. She told him the truth, but also told the Doctor that he may need to be careful.

After the two of them had shared some cacao, they were engaged. But he soon told her that he had to go. He promised that he would think of her.

And for the rest of her days, Cameca felt satisfied, knowing her purpose was complete.

 _I blew into this world on a leaf._

Her name was Harriet.

She had grown up in Flydale-on-the-North and spent most of her time by herself. No matter, that was how Harriet preferred it. But still, there always seemed to be the same message inside her head.

To save someone known as 'the Doctor'.

Harriet aimed to make others' lives better. Maybe this way, she would end up saving whoever it was that she had to save. She became an MP for her area and a few years later, she was down in London.

While she was there, an alien spaceship had crashed into Big Ben and landed in the Thames. When she had been hiding inside a cupboard in the Cabinet Room, she had seen strange, green creatures emerge from whom she thought were fellow MPs and then eat the General who had been talking to them, saving his skin.

It was the most horrifying thing she had seen in her life.

When a blonde young girl arrived and seemed to know these things, Harriet confided in her. Then she had met the Doctor, a big-eared man in a jumper.

He had helped save her life. Just as she managed to help him save the Earth.

That Christmas, when another spaceship flew over London, as Prime Minister, Harriet had to confront the aliens, who were using blood to control a third of the planet. The Doctor had managed to save her, although his outward appearance had changed and he was now a skinny man with spiky hair.

But because of her decision to shoot down the alien spaceship, the Doctor spread the suggestion that her work was getting to her and within the year, she had resigned.

But Harriet felt satisfied anyway, understanding that she had saved the Doctor.

Saving the Doctor right up to her dying day.

 _I'm still blowing._

She didn't reveal her name to anybody. That was a life she left long ago.

But the Unicorn was always looking for someone, rather than something. The Doctor. The voice in her head said he was named the Doctor.

She stole from dinner parties held by the richest people, stealing their most priceless objects from under their nose. The money wasn't what was important. It was the thrill that she enjoyed. Maybe one day she'd meet the Doctor at one of these occasions.

Then, in an unusually warm day in December 1926, she did.

There had been a murder at a country house held by Lady Eddison. An undercover policeman, a skinny man in a brown suit, said that he would question them all.

He called himself the Doctor, she noticed.

She was desperate to hide her equipment, quickly. There were more murders over the course of the day, which made her even more frightened than she would have been.

But when there were gathered together, he revealed she was the Unicorn. She gave herself up, but he knew she wasn't a killer.

The killer, it turned out, was a massive alien wasp.

When the Doctor had left, one of the guests, the writer Agatha Christie, had also disappeared. None of the other guests spoke about what had happened. Eddison simply told the Unicorn that she felt it useless in calling the police about her, but that she had better think about her ways.

It didn't do much good, however. She visited a few more places, hid her things away. Good thing, as it eventually turned out, as when the Stock Market crashed she had to sell her ill-gotten loot.

But even so, for the rest of her life, the thief felt as if she had saved the Doctor.

 _I don't think it'll ever land._

Her name was Chantho.

Living among the last humans on a dying planet right at the end of the universe meant that she had always known sadness and desperation. But eventually Chantho became the assistant for a smart human, a man named Professor Yana. He wasn't a real professor, as he explained that there hadn't been professors or any type of education for hundreds of years. But he was so kind that her anyway.

She once asked him about thoughts that came to her throughout her life. About a man called the Doctor and he needed her. But Professor Yana couldn't find anything.

Then, one day, as things were getting worse and Yana predicted the universe had only a few years left, a man named the Doctor arrived.

He seemed to help Professor Yana to get his mission to send humans to Utopia on track, but then Professor Yana went a little mad. He opened a fob watch and started behaving cruelly to her, leading her to shoot him.

Unfortunately, he ended up killing her.

But even when Chantho died, she knew she had saved the Doctor. If she hadn't been here, Professor Yana would have ended up opening the watch in another time.

 _I'm Clara Oswald._

Her name was unimportant. As an ambassador of Alpha Centauri, her importance was her role, not the name.

Visiting Peladon during a conference, she was surprised to find an Earth delegate. A man with frilled clothes came and when he did, he stopped a usurper to the throne.

But he had not been able to do so without her suggesting ideas to the Princess Josephine.

 _I'm the Impossible Girl._

She did not use her old name any more. They took their names from words that lay around Paradise Towers. She was a Red Kang, which pleased her, since Red Kangs were best.

They lived there in their groups. The Red Kangs, the Blue Kangs, the Yellow Kangs and the Rezzies. She couldn't exactly recall any other home, but she knew that the Kangs and the old Rezzies had lived in Paradise Towers since time start.

And Pex. Pex was a cowardly-cutlet because he should have gone off to fight while the Kangs and Rezzies went to Paradise Towers. But Pex had sneaked away and lived here with them ever since.

She wrote wall-scrawls that the Caretakers scrubbed away, hid from the nasty Cleaners that made Kangs and Rezzies unalive and lived in her hide-in with the other Red Kangs, as they grew from small to big.

But something she did not tell any other Kangs involved voices in her head. She had to save the Doctor.

One by one, they became unalive. The Cleaners took Kangs, some died accidently, the Rezzies killed and ate Kangs.

Then he arrived one day. The blue box with the Old One with ice-hot clothes, mainly an umbrella and straw hat with red ribbon, as well as a Not-Kang, a girl with curly hair and a blue dress. While they had them, the man said he was the Doctor.

The Kangs grew suspicious and tried to take them to their hide-in, once they talked of the Great Pool, the Great Pool in the Sky. As the Red Kang I-Spy used the Talkyphone to say the last Yellow Kang was unalive, they needed to be fast. The two visitors escaped separately and soon, the Red Kangs found the Doctor in their hid-in.

She had started to wonder if this meant help. Help had never come. The Old One Doctor had said that he would help them stop the Cleaners and the Great Architect and she believed him.

She had been told she had to help 'the Doctor'. Maybe this Doctor Old One was the help that never came to Paradise Towers. They had gone up to the Great Pool and found the Not-Kang and the cowardly-cutlet Pex, as well as Rezzies. The Red Kangs made work with the Blue Kangs and the Rezzies and Pex. They did not want to work with Caretakers, but one came to say the Chief Caretaker now had the Great Architect inside and he had to be stopped.

All fought bravely.

None as bravely as Pex, who was made unalive to help stop the Great Architect. He was not a Kang, but he proved the bravery of one. When they said sad farewells to him and to the Doctor and the Not-Kang girl, the Red Kang could not help telling herself that help had come.

As she helped save the Doctor.

 _Was born to save the Doctor._

Her name was Lorna Bucket.

She had grown up in the Gamma Forests in the fiftieth century and had been very young when she had met the Doctor. The name that had been in her head throughout her entire life.

She wondered why she was supposed to help a warrior. After all, that was what the word 'doctor' meant. But she realised when he helped save them all. He had appeared young, but had acted ancient. He had come in a blue box and had smiled at her as he left.

But that had not been the final time she saw him. She had joined the Clerics to find him and she knew that somehow she would see him again.

The years passed. Lorna simply waited patiently. Then the Silence took a woman who named herself Amy. Amy River. At least, that's what her name sounded like to Lorna. The only water in the forest was the river, although she had been told there was water elsewhere.

Nevertheless, she had sewn the name of Amy's child onto a prayer leaf. She was told that the child's name was Melody Pond, but Lorna decided, for some odd reason she couldn't explain, to write the name instead in the Forest Language. So she had written Song River.

She had given the leaf to Amy. The Doctor came, as Lorna knew he would. He managed to save the child and defeated the Headless Monks, rescuing Amy.

Lorna approached the couple to ask about the Doctor, but the Headless Monks attacked.

Lorna had been shot. As she lay dying, she looked into his eyes and he spoke to her. She remembered when she had seen him when she was young and she couldn't have died happier.

 _I'm Clara Oswald._

Her name was Lady Christina de Souza.

She was a thief. Not because she had to in order to survive, but simply because she was bored. She stole from museums for fun. Analyze the place, go in when no-one was looking and take what she wanted.

But she always had something niggling in the back of her mind. She had to save someone named the Doctor. She didn't know why or how. But she needed to save the Doctor.

She met him on a bus in 2009. He was a skinny man with spiky brown hair and a brown suit. During the bus ride, they went through a wormhole and onto another planet, one that seemed to be sandy. When he introduced himself as the Doctor, she realized that this was who she had been told to help.

Together they managed to foil a plot to turn the Earth into a wasteland. He had offered her a ride in his machine, but she declined him.

Owning a flying bus seemed much better.

But even as she flew away, she knew. She knew she had saved the Doctor.

 _I'm the Impossible Girl._

Her name was Kar.

She lived in the land the Romans called Britannia and she had something important to do. Kar had become the Keeper of the Gate. There was no-one else. The Romans had killed and plundered and she was the only one available.

But she always knew that the gods had chosen her for something. That she had to save a man named the Doctor. It was at the back of her head, always telling her. She would know him when she met him. She needed to save him.

When they did meet, she was a little surprised. A tall, skinny, pale man, one who went into the gate in the cave. Kar told his friend that the Doctor would never return, but he did.

He said that the monster inside needed to be stopped. That seconds of time inside the cave was the same as weeks outside. That every generation a warrior would enter. What Kar had prepared herself for.

She made her choice to go and fight the monster. Fight him with the Romans and the Picts. Fight so that the monster would not eat everything.

She knew as she entered that this was her destiny. But there was another reason she did this. She did this to save the Doctor.

 _I was born to save the Doctor._

Her name was Anne Chaplet.

She lived in Paris in the year 1572. A dangerous time and place to be, but she was certain that everywhere was. She knew from whispers in her head that she had to save someone named the Doctor. But she did not know if she should listen to the voices or even if she was not mad.

When she did meet him, she was surprised at how much he resembled the Abbot; an old man whose hair was white. The Doctor had a friend named Steven, whom Anne started to have feelings for, even in the short while she knew them.

It saddened her to say goodbye to them. But goodbye she said.

But even as she prepared for death, whether or not her death would come that day, as the Huguenots were slaughtered, she knew that she had done what she was sent to do.

She had saved the Doctor.

 _I don't know where I am._

Her name was Dodo Chaplet.

She lived with her great-aunt, as her parents were dead. Sometimes Dodo wished to be in a better place. She had always had something at the back of her subconscious, telling her to save someone called the Doctor.

Perhaps she was meant to go with him, leave her horrid aunt behind.

One day in the hot spring of 1966, she was on Wimbledon Common when she saw a police telephone box. There had been an accident, so she thought she might call the police. But when she stepped inside, she saw that it was much larger.

A man from within called himself the Doctor. Somehow, Dodo knew that this was the man she had been told to save.

She travelled with the Doctor, as well as his friend Steven.

And even when she was forced to leave, when she had returned home without saying goodbye, Dodo had known.

She had saved the Doctor many times and she should be content with herself. She had been to better places and she had seen many things.

Even though she might never say goodbye personally, she said it through somebody else. But she didn't mind.

They had both helped each other.

 _I don't know where I'm going or where I've been._

She was a stewardess on the planet Midnight. She was taking another shift, a shift she had switched with another.

The shuttle broke down. But _something_ was speaking through another passenger. _Something_ that took over another person.

A person called the Doctor.

She had to save him. She needed to. She needed to save them.

As the creature took over her, she felt as if she recognized them. The words 'the Great Intelligence' flashed in her mind, terrifying her but she kept hold nevertheless.

It tried to escape, once it knew who she was. But she was going to trap him. Trap him forever on Midnight.

She jumped out with the creature. For if she hadn't, the Doctor would have been killed.

She had died saving the Doctor.

 _I was born to save the Doctor._

Her name was Gwyneth.

She was a servant for Mr Sneed, who owned a mortuary in Cardiff. But she always seemed to hear something in her head, telling her to save someone. Someone called the Doctor.

Gwyneth knew she was meant to, as she could read minds in any case, so this did not matter to her. She could speak to the spirits, so it made sense that spirits would talk back.

Then the Doctor came. He was a Northerner with a large nose and big ears. He was looking for his lady friend, whom Sneed had taken since she had seen Sneed's recently deceased customers walking.

Gwyneth had seen the woman's world. Seen as soon as she looked into her eyes. Gwyneth was frightened. But not as frightened as she later was when Sneed died and the spirits were about to use Gwyneth to enter into the world.

The Doctor told Gwyneth that she was already dead. She just needed to light a match and stop them. Gwyneth knew that her purpose was here. She knew that she had to save everyone.

Even as she struck it, as she died, Gwyneth died in the comfort that she had saved the Doctor.

 _But the Doctor is safe now._

Even with everything she'd seen, she still had had it at the back of her mind.

Five years ago, she would have scoffed at the thought of working with an organization that stopped aliens from slaughtering everyone from a portal in Cardiff. But that was what Gwen Cooper did.

She had had something tell her that she needed to save a man named the Doctor. He would find her, if she couldn't do so herself.

When Jack had told her about a man he had travelled time and space with, a man calling himself the Doctor, Gwen wondered if this was him.

But she didn't meet him in person. Only once, through a screen. A man with brown spiky hair. A man who brought the Earth back home.

When Jack had returned to the Hub, Gwen told herself she had succeeded. She had saved the Doctor.

The message didn't speak to her after that. But even now, during her happy marriage with Rhys and her daughter, with Jack having come back and Gwen being on his team yet again, she wondered if she would ever see that strange Doctor again.

But one weird man was enough.

 _I'm the Impossible Girl and my story is done._

 _I had many more names. Names that I was given from the dawn of time until the end of all things. Lady Joanna, Shirna, Vivien, Vanessa Jovanka, Claraoswinoswald, Ray, Dr. Grace Holloway, Nancy, Ursula, Astrid quite a few times, Miss Evangalista, Lucy, Mia Bennett, Idris, Jennifer and Jenny a number of times – I guess that's because I have feelings for Jenny – Alit._

 _I'm the Impossible Girl and my story is done._


End file.
